Vampire Kiss
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Cuando la extraña y nueva chica de intercambio se lanzó sobre él, tirándolo al suelo y haciendo que su cabeza chocara contra el mismo, Bolt pensó que aquél día no podía terminar peor. Por supuesto, cuando sintió los dientes de Sarada clavándose sobre su cuello, se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Bolt/Sarada. One-Shot. AU.


**Vampire Kiss**

 **Resumen:** Cuando la extraña y nueva chica de intercambio se lanzó sobre él, tirándolo al suelo y haciendo que su cabeza chocara contra el mismo, Bolt pensó que aquél día no podía terminar peor. Por supuesto, cuando sintió los dientes de Sarada clavándose sobre su cuello, se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Bolt/Sarada. One-Shot. AU.

 **Pareja:** Sarada Uchiha-Bolt Uzumaki.

 **Género:** Humor, Amistad, Romance (?).

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo Único**.

 **Escrito por:** Amaya-chan.

 _Lunes._

Bolt Uzumaki odiaba los lunes casi tanto como a su padre. Su teléfono llevaba rato sonando con la estúpida música que su hermana menor le había programado para la alarma. ¡Dios, qué martirio! Sacó su mano debajo de la sábana y tanteó en busca de su teléfono. Con algo de torpeza, logró acallar aquél maldito sonido que llevaba atormentándolo desde hacía bastante rato. Se estiró un poco en su cama y con un gruñido observó la hora. No era tan tarde, pensó mientras tiraba el aparato en algún lado y volvía a cerrar los ojos. Solo sería un momento, cinco minutos que no afectarían para nada su rutina diaria.

Por supuesto, como todo estudiante debería saber, eso de dormir cinco minutos más era un error. Bolt lo comprendió cuando su hermana menor, Himawari, estampó la puerta de su dormitorio, sobresaltándolo desde la cama.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, 'ttebasa?! —exclamó Bolt furioso mientras observaba a la chica.

—¡Bolt, todavía estás en la cama! —replicó la menor—. ¡Vas a llegar tarde!

El susodicho la miró sin comprender muy bien a qué se refería, luego notó que Himawari cargaba puesto su impecable uniforme y ya tenía encima el bolso escolar. Los ojos azules de Bolt se abrieron de par en par y todo el sueño se le esfumó de un momento a otro. Trató de levantarse a toda prisa, pero terminó enredándose con las sábanas de su cama y cayó de bruces al suelo.

Los ojos de Himawari, azules como los de su hermano, se llenaron de preocupación mientras se acercaba a su hermano y lo ayudaba a incorporarse poco a poco. Bolt estaba un poco aturdido por el impacto, pero se recobró de inmediato cuando oyó la bocina del auto de su padre sonando con insistencia. En ese momento, recordó que tenía clase, que no estaba listo y que su maldito viejo estaba ya esperándolos.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Bolt? —preguntó su hermana con preocupación, pero no recibió respuesta, porque el susodicho salió disparado hacía el baño, ignorándola por completo.

Bolt comenzó a cepillar los dientes a toda prisa y a lavarse la cara. Tenía que apurarse, sino lo dejarían y allí sí perdía todas las posibilidades de llegar a tiempo a clase. Cuando volvió a su cuarto, su hermana ya no estaba a la vista, por lo que comenzó a cambiarse con rapidez.

—¿Dónde está ese maldito bolso? —gruñó en desesperación, mientras buscaba en todos los lugares de su desordenada habitación. En algún punto de su desesperada búsqueda, recordó que lo había tirado debajo de la cama el viernes y de allí no lo había vuelto a revisar. Tomó su teléfono y lo echó al bolsillo junto a su billetera. Corrió hacía las escaleras y se dirigió desesperado hasta la puerta de entrada de su casa, oyó a su madre decirle algo, pero la verdad no tenía tiempo para eso. Abrió la puerta y su corazón se detuvo por un momento.

—No puede ser —murmuró al ver que el auto de su padre ya no estaba a la vista—. Ese viejo… realmente me dejó.

—Bolt —la suave voz de su madre se oyó a su lado—, tu papá tenía una reunión temprano con un señor muy importante que llegó a la ciudad. No podía esperarte más.

—¡¿Qué puede ser más importante que su hijo, 'ttebasa?! —chilló indignado mientras encaraba a su madre. Sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, pero detestaba cuando se ponía a excusar cada cosa que su irresponsable padre hacía.

La señora Uzumaki suspiró. Su hijo mayor siempre había tenido una relación difícil con su esposo desde que éste tomara el control de la empresa familiar. A Bolt no le había gustado que su padre tuviera que trabajar tantas horas, que muy rara vez llegara a tiempo a la cena y que le dedicara tan poco tiempo a su familia.

—Bolt, sabes que en parte es tu culpa —replicó Hinata, mientras acariciaba la cabellera rubia de su hijo. Realmente se parecía tanto a su padre—. Himawari ya estaba lista y tú te levantaste muy tarde, hijo. Ahora, toma. Date prisa a ver si puedes alcanzar el autobús.

El rubio aceptó el almuerzo que su madre le había preparado y lo guardó en el bolso. Por último, aceptó el sándwich que Hinata también le ofrecía y se lo comió rápidamente. Mostrando una expresión más de resignación que de enfado, se agachó un poco y le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla, para luego salir corriendo.

—Estúpido viejo —murmuró mientras ponía todo su empeño en llegar a la parada del autobús a tiempo—. ¿Qué le costaba esperarme unos minutos más? ¡Vamos! Ni que el cliente se fuera morir si llegaba tarde un poquito.

Bolt sabía que estaba actuando como un niño malcriado y que, en realidad, si se hubiese levantado cuando su alarma sonó nada de eso hubiese pasado. Recordó que su padre le había pedido que estuviera despierto y listo a tiempo dado que tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer en la empresa, pero Bolt lo había ignorado mientras seguía jugando en la computadora. A pesar de que era obvio quién era el culpable sobre su desgracia, a veces era más fácil echarle la culpa a su padre que aceptar que él también era el causante de todo el desastre con que había comenzado el día.

—Olvida al viejo, alcanzarás el autobús y todo lo demás será pan comido. Llegarás cinco minutos tarde, pero eso no importa —se dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, la cual se esfumó cuando dobló en una esquina y vio al dichoso autobús arrancar, corrió más rápido para tratar de detenerlo, pero al final no lo logró.

Vio, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, como su última oportunidad de llegar a la primera clase se iba. Jadeó un poco y se sentó a descansar en el banquito de la parada.

—Puta vida.

Sí, definitivamente odiaba los lunes.

-o-

Obviamente, Bolt llegó tarde… muy tarde. Para cuando logró estar frente a la puerta de la preparatoria Konoha, ya había pasado la primera hora de clase. Tuvo que saltar a escondidas la pared de su colegio y, rogando no ser descubierto por algún profesor, o la directora Tsunade en persona, se dirigió hacía el edificio principal donde cambió sus zapatos con rapidez, para luego andar sigilosamente entre los pasillos hasta llegar a su aula de clase.

Se asomó con cuidado por la ventana de la segunda puerta del aula y murmuró un 'mierda' cuando notó que ya la segunda clase había comenzado y que Shino-sensei estaba al frente, hablando sobre algún tema ridículo, según la perspectiva de Bolt. En ese momento, el sensei se dio la vuelta y comenzó a escribir algo en el pizarrón.

 _Ahora o nunca_ , pensó Bolt y abrió con cuidado la puerta para comenzar a entrar despacio al aula.

—Qué bueno que decidiste unírtenos, Bolt —la voz monótona de Shino-sensei lo detuvo en seco.

El salón estalló en risas y la cara del rubio se puso roja de la vergüenza al verse descubierto.

—Bueno, ya sabe como dicen, mejor tarde que nunca, 'ttebasa.

Shino curvó una de sus cejas.

—Toma asiento, Bolt. La clase todavía no ha comenzado —ordenó el sensei y Bolt prefirió no refutar, mientras se dirigía con rapidez hacia su asiento, el cual se encontraba al final de la fila junto a la ventana. Al parecer no recibiría ningún castigo, así que no quería tentar su suerte—. Ahora bien, como les iba diciendo, el nombre de su nueva compañera es Sarada Uchiha.

Al oír eso, fue cuando Bolt notó a la esbelta figura que se encontraba al lado de Shino y que él había obviado por la razón de estar más ocupado en pasar desapercibido. Era una chica un poco más alta que la mayoría de las femeninas de su salón y tenía un cabello largo que le llegaba a la cintura. Era pálida, inclusive más que su madre, lo cual hacía resaltar sus ojos oscuros, los cuales estaban enmarcados por un par de lentes rojos.

La mayoría de los hombres del salón comenzaron a murmurar emocionados sobre la nueva chica, mientras Shino-sensei trataba de llamar al orden.

 _Sarada, que nombre tan raro_ , fue lo que pensó Bolt. _Es algo bonita, pero no para exagerar_. Tal vez si no fuera por la cara de pocos amigos que cargaba, el rubio podría darle un 10 sobre 10 en la escala de belleza.

—A lado de Bolt hay un asiento, Uchiha-san —indicó el profesor a la nueva alumna—. Bolt, trata bien a tu nueva compañera. Cualquier cosa que no sepa, por favor ayúdala.

El Uzumaki suspiró. Justo lo que le faltaba, ser la niñera de alguien.

La nueva alumna caminó con elegancia hacia el final del aula y tomó asiento a su lado. En ningún momento quitó la expresión de indiferencia que cargaba. Por algún motivo, aquello exasperó a rubio.

—Bolt Uzumaki —se presentó, tendiéndole la mano. Sarada lo observó un momento y entrecerró sus ojos, como viéndolo con desprecio. Asintió un poco y volvió la vista al frente, dejando al rubio con la mano tendida. Bien, aquello ya era pasarse la línea de lo engreída.

De inmediato, Bolt la odió.

-0-

La chica había puesto tanta distancia de él como se lo permitía el asiento que usaba y lo ignoró toda la clase. Aquello no le molestaría si al menos supiera por qué carajo parecía que Sarada Uchiha lo odiaba si apenas se habían conocido. La miró de reojo mientras Shino-sensei hablaba sobre la historia de algún personaje importante, pero no lo suficiente para captar la atención de Bolt.

La chica sintió su mirada penetrante y volteó a verlo con exasperación.

—¿Te debo dinero? —murmuró con un tono de voz bastante suave, aunque cargado con un aire de superioridad y desprecio.

Bolt entrecerró los ojos, como ella había hecho al principio, y la miró con desagrado. Le iba a demostrar que ambos podían jugar el ridículo juego que ella había iniciado.

—Deberías dejar de ser tan engreída, teme —puso bastante énfasis en la última palabra.

Sarada arqueó una de sus perfectas cejas.

—Disculpa, creo que oí mal, ¿me has dicho 'teme'?

Oh, parecía que la princesita detestaba que la pusieran en su lugar. Bien, Bolt ahora tenía cómo joderle la vida.

—A parte de engreída, también eres sorda —el rubio sonrió con superioridad—. Que poca cosa eres, teme.

El rubio se regocijó cuando oyó, o al menos eso creyó, los dientes de Sarada rechinar. Volvió la vista al frente y decidió ignorar por completo a la morena que echaba chispa a su lado. Al fin, algo parecía que le salía bien ese jodido día.

—Bueno, eso es todo —terminó Shino cuando la campana que indicaba la hora de descanso sonó—. Recuerden leer desde la página 450 hasta la 470 de su libro de historia.

Los alumnos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y el murmullo inundó el aula. Bolt se estiró en su asiento y notó cómo casi todos los alumnos habían rodeado a Sarada y comenzaban a hacerle preguntas, ansiosos de conocer un poco más a la nueva estudiante.

 _Pff, cuando noten lo repugnante que es, dejarán de alabarla como una diosa_ , pensó el Uzumaki mientras se levantaba de su asiento algo molesto, _¡esa Sarada no es la gran cosa, 'ttebasa!_

Se acercó al puesto de su amigo Shikadai Nara, uno de los poquísimos que no se había acercado a Sarada. Eso no sorprendió a Bolt, el chico encontraba más entretenido murmurar sobre lo problemático de la vida que una alumna nueva. Aun así, antes de que pudiera iniciar conversación alguna con su compañero, la voz de Shino lo llamó.

—Bolt, vamos a conversar en mi oficina un momento. Sígueme.

-o-

Bolt reiteró el odio hacia los lunes cuando se encontró en la oficina de profesores, oyendo el sermón de Shino-sensei sobre lo irresponsable que había sido su entrada al salón y le recordaba lo importante que era la puntualidad en la vida. Por último, quiso lanzarse del edificio en el momento en que su profesor decidió que el mejor castigo sería que fuera el guía de su 'adorada' compañera Sarada.

—De esa forma, aprenderás sobre la responsabilidad…

—¡¿Por qué tengo que hacerme cargo de la cuatro ojos, 'ttebasa?! —el rubio cortó el monólogo de su profesor, espantado ante la idea de ser la niñera de la engreída Uchiha. Ya era suficientemente malo tenerla sentada al lado.

—Uchiha-san trae un historial impecable de su antigua institución, Bolt —comenzó Shino—, todo lo contrario al tuyo. Estoy seguro de que si están juntos durante el tiempo de adaptación de Sarada, aprenderás muchos valores importantes de ella, como la puntualidad.

Bolt rechinó los dientes.

—¡Pero si esa tonta es excesivamente engreída! —exclamó—. Por favor, sensei, haré cualquier cosa… ¡hasta haré páginas extras de mis deberes, lo juro! Cualquier otro castigo, menos ese —suplicó casi de rodillas, en una forma excesivamente teatral.

Shino suspiró.

—Deberías ir andando, debes acompañar a Uchiha-san en todo momento— Bolt se sintió mareado ante esa perspectiva—. Recuerda, cuídala y ayúdala en todo lo que puedas.

Derrotado, el rubio decidió salir arrastrando los pies de ese lugar. Era más que obvio que Shino no iba a cambiar su perspectiva y que debía estar con la teme hasta que se 'adaptara' al lugar.

Se detuvo en seco.

—Espere un momento, sensei —Bolt se volteó y encaró a Shino—. Usted dijo que solo era por el periodo de adaptación… ¿Cuánto se supone que es eso?

Shino sonrió.

—Quince días, Bolt.

Puta vida… Puto lunes.

-o-

Mitsuki curvó la comisura de sus labios formando una mueca de diversión, Bolt quiso golpear su rostro de niño bonito. Era obvio que su situación lo divertía mucho.

—Bueno, mira el lado positivo —comenzó el chico albino—. Al menos podrás estar al lado de señorita perfecta.

El Uzumaki arqueó una ceja.

—¿Como que perfecta? ¡Esa mujer es un demonio, 'ttebasa! —exclamó furioso.

—Bueno, tengo que refutarte. Mientras estuviste con Shino-sensei, Uchiha-san fue muy cortés con los que se aproximaron, quizás fue un poco reservada y evadió una que otra pregunta, pero más nada —comentó Mitsuki. Tuvo que contenerse las ganas de reírse ante la cara de sorpresa de Bolt—. El único que he oído con una queja sobre ella eres tú.

—¡Está fingiendo! —chilló.

—Claro, claro. Lo que tú digas, Bolt.

No era que Mitsuki dudaba de las palabras de Bolt. El rubio era muchas cosas, pero no un mentiroso. Además, ¿por qué diría cosas falsas sobre una recién llegada? Pero le era divertido ver la cara de desesperación que ponía cada vez que oía lo cordial y educada que era la nueva alumna.

—En fin, debes ir a verla, ¿no? —Bolt se enfurruñó—. Sino Shino-sensei podría mandarte donde la directora.

—Bah, prefiero ir donde la directora —contestó desafiante.

Mitsuki volvió a sonreír divertido.

—¿Estás seguro? Pensé que después de tu última visita a su oficina, ya no te quedaron más ganas de volver.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral al recordar ese momento.

—Creo que iré a echar una ojeada a los alrededores —comentó mientras tomaba su almuerzo—. No es que vaya a buscar a Sarada-teme o algo por el estilo.

—Claro, lo que tú digas, Bolt.

-o-

La encontró en el salón de clases, junto a Chou-chou Akimichi. Aquella imagen le pareció algo absurda a Bolt. De todas las personas con las que pensó que Sarada estaría, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza aquella robusta compañera de clase. Le sorprendió ver que la Uchiha parecía atenta al parloteo de la Akimichi y hasta hacía uno que otro comentario. Eso lo llevó a comprender que Sarada no era repugnante con todo el mundo, sino con él.

¿Qué le había hecho para que la chica le odiara?

La muchacha se tensó y volteó hacia donde Bolt se encontraba escondido, sus ojos se encontraron.

Una mueca de espanto pasó por la cara de la chica, pero fue reemplazada por una expresión de indiferencia tan rápido que Bolt pensó que sus ojos lo habían engañado.

—¿Qué quieres, dobe? —fue la fría bienvenida que la chica le dio. A su lado, Chou-chou cortó su monólogo y volteó para verlo.

—Oh, eres tú Bolt.

Bolt sintió la sangre hervir ante aquél nuevo apodo.

—Créeme, detesto esto tanto como tú, teme —aclaró—, pero el profesor me ha ordenado que sea tu niñera por quince días.

Sarada se tensó.

—No necesito de tu compañía, dobe. Chou-chou se ha ofrecido amablemente a ayudarme en todo lo que necesite.

—Bueno, ve y díselo a Shino-sensei. Él fue el que me ha ordenado venir.

Sarada se veía claramente molesta ante aquello.

—No te necesito —repitió con tono mordaz.

Chou-chou, como comprendiendo algo de la situación, recogió lo que quedaba de su almuerzo y se levantó a toda prisa.

—¿Saben?, ustedes parecen que tienen un problema que resolver —comenzó la chica de piel oscura—. Yo los dejo para que aclaren sus diferencias.

—¡Chou-chou! —exclamó Sarada tratando de detenerla, pero fue inútil. La chica ya se había marchado, dejándolos solos.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos. Azul y Negro. Fue una guerra de miradas que duró hasta que Sarada se levantó y trató de salir del salón, pero Bolt fue más rápido y la cortó a medio camino.

Esa ridícula situación ya había colmado su paciencia.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, 'ttebasa?! —la encaró el Uzumaki.

—No sé de qué hablas —trató de rodear al chico, pero él la sujetó por ambos hombros.

—¡No pienso dejarte salir hasta que hablemos!

—¡Déjame en paz! —exclamó la morena, tratándose de zafar de su agarre. —¿Quieres hablar? ¡Bien! No me caes bien, dobe. Ahora suéltame, antes de que haga algo que luego me arrepienta.

Si Bolt no hubiese estado tan enfadado, quizás hubiese notado el tono de súplica que la chica le dirigía, pero no. En lugar de eso, soltó a Sarada y golpeó una de las mesas del salón. Abrió la boca para exclamarle que se fuera a la mierda, pero sus palabras fueron reemplazadas por un grito de dolor que sobresaltó a Sarada.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la chica, mostrando una verdadera preocupación. Observó que el chico inspeccionaba la palma de su mano y allí lo encontró. Alguien había dejado un chinche sobre la mesa que Bolt había golpeado y el objeto se había enterrado por completo en la mano del rubio, hiriéndolo.

Sarada palideció.

—¡¿Quién carajos deja un chinche en la mesa, 'ttebasa?! —exclamó Bolt, sacándose el objeto. Hizo una mueca cuando notó un poco de sangre saliendo de su herida—. Definitivamente, hoy no es mi puto día —soltó un suspiro, derrotado. Notó que Sarada tenía la cabeza agachada y mirada el suelo, estaba tensa—. Lo siento. Lo que sea que te haya hecho, no fue mi intención —comenzó el Uzumaki—. Okey, puede que no fuera el mejor inicio, pero creo que podemos intentarlo otra vez, ¿no?

Le ofreció la mano, la que no había sufrido el ataque del chinche demoniaco, y espero a que ella la aceptara. Ya se había disculpa, era el turno de ella dejar a lado su orgullo y hacer las paces. Era lo más justo desde la perspectiva del Uzumaki. En lugar de eso, Sarada murmuró:

—Realmente, eres una molestia.

Habiendo tocado nuevamente la fibra sensible de Bolt, el chico abrió la boca para comenzar una nueva discusión con esa imposible mujer, pero sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta cuando la extraña y nueva chica de intercambio se lanzó sobre él, tirándolo al suelo y haciendo que su cabeza chocara contra el mismo, Bolt pensó que aquél día no podía terminar peor. Por supuesto, cuando sintió los dientes de Sarada clavándose sobre su cuello, se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, sintió un dolor peor que el del chinche recorrerlo por todo su cuerpo y, antes de que su mente terminara de analizar todo lo que sucedía, perdió la consciencia.

-0-

Cuando despertó, le costó un poco ubicarse en donde rayos se encontraba, pero luego su mente se aclaró y reconoció el lugar como la enfermería. ¿Qué carajos hacía allí?

Un pequeño gimoteó captó su atención y dirigió sus ojos a un lado de su cama. Cuando observó a Sarada con su cara oculta entre sus manos, murmurando algo como 'va a matarlo', su mente recapituló el desastroso intento de hacer las paces con la jodida Uchiha.

Él ofreciéndole la mano.

Ella saltando sobre él.

Su cabeza chocando contra el piso.

Los dientes de ella enterrándose sobre su cuello.

Bolt se sobresaltó en la cama y aquello captó la atención de la Uchiha, quien dejó de lamentarse para fijar su atención en él.

—T-tú… ¡me has mordido, 'ttebasa! —exclamó el chico, llevándose la mano al cuello donde sintió un parche que cubría la prueba del crimen—. ¡¿Qué carajos te crees que eres?! ¡¿Un vam…

Su chillido fue acallado por las manos de Sarada, quien le tapó la boca.

—¡Escúchame! —siseó de forma suplicante—Por favor…

Al oír el tono de la chica y la mirada de miedo que cruzaba por sus ojos, Bolt se relajó un momento y asintió. Sarada soltó un suspiro de alivio y retiro lentamente las manos.

—Bien, te escucho —aceptó Bolt. Esperaba una respuesta lógica y razonable ante el ataque furioso de su compañera. Ahora que había tumbado su máscara de egocentrismo y mostraba miedo, notó que la chica en realidad sí era linda.

 _Linda, pero loca. No, gracias_.

—He hablado con mi madre, me ha pedido que te explique todo a ver si puedes comprenderme —comenzó con nerviosismo. Bolt tuvo que agudizar sus oídos para entenderle, hablaba muy bajito. Comprendió que no quería que nadie escuchara lo que sea que tuviera que decirle—. La verdad he hecho todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para evitar esto. Yo… no encuentro palabras para disculparme.

—En vez de explicarte, lo que estás logrando es que me confundas más —se quejó el rubio, rascándose la nuca, tratando de seguirle el paso.

Sarada apretó los labios.

—Soy un vampiro, Bolt.

Parpadeó confundido

—Ya… y yo soy el conejo de Pascua —se mofó el rubio, pero cuando vio que Sarada lo miraba con seriedad y que no parecía estar mintiendo, palideció—. Deja de joderme, los vampiros no existen, 'ttebasa.

—Te acaba de morder uno, dobe, por si no has caído en cuenta —la chica señaló la herida que Bolt tenía en su cuello—. No estoy jodiéndote.

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas a Bolt. Qué lunes de mierda era este.

—Okey —comenzó con un tono de duda—. Supongamos que es verdad lo que me has dicho. ¿Por qué carajos me has mordido a mí?

Las mejillas de Sarada se tiñeron de carmín.

—Tu sangre…

Aquello dejó más confuso a Bolt.

—¿Qué pasa con mi sangre?

Sarada volteó la cara, no quería mirarlo.

—Tu sangre… es provocativa. Al menos para mí…

El lugar se quedó en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad, al menos así fue para Sarada. La chica volvió a fijar la mirada en el rubio, quien parecía estupefacto ante aquella confesión. Bolt se rascó la cabeza.

—…De todas las formas que se me han confesado, esta es la más rara —admitió el Uzumaki.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro a la Uchiha.

—¡Deja de estar sacando conclusiones absurdas! —exclamó avergonzada—¡En ningún momento he dicho que me gustaras tú! ¡Es tu sangre, dobe! ¡S-A-N-G-R-E!

Bolt soltó una risa.

—¿Por eso me tratabas tan mal? ¿Querías alejarme de ti? —preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

—Sí… aún no entiendo por qué, pero en cuanto entraste a ese salón me jodiste la vida. —lo miró con fastidio—. Eres la cosa más molesta que he visto en años.

Bolt se encogió.

—Bueno, señorita rareza, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Es obvio que no quieres que esto salga a la luz —comenzó el chico—. No diré nada, pero debes invitarme a comer ramen todos los días durante los quince días que estaremos obligados a soportarnos, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por los daños físicos y psicológicos por los que he pasado por tu culpa.

La morena se mordió el labio, ese chico se lo estaba tomando mucho mejor de lo que pensó, pero ella aún no le había dicho realmente lo que importaba del asunto. Sintió su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo, lo sacó y ojeó el mensaje que su madre le había mandado. Tecleó una rápida respuesta y lo volvió a guardar.

—En realidad, todavía hay más —Bolt la miró, dándole a entender que tenía toda su atención—. Yo… te he mordido y…

La cara de Bolt mostró una mueca de espanto.

—¡¿Me convertiré en un…?!

—¡No! —lo detuvo Sarada—No es así como funciona. Es decir, sí puedo convertirte, pero no lo he hecho, puedes estar tranquilo por esa parte.

Bolt asintió, visiblemente relajado. No tenía nada en contra de su espeluznante compañera, pero no creía que la vida de vampiro fuera para él.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa con la mordida?

Sarada volvió a ponerse nerviosa. Sopesó todas las formas de decirlo de forma que el chico entendiera de forma rápida y no la odiara. Sintió su teléfono vibrar otra vez y comprendió que debía apurarse.

—Te he marcado, Bolt —decidió soltarlo de un solo golpe, sino tardarían más del tiempo que tenían—. Eso significa que eres algo así como mi compañero de sangre. Estamos unidos hasta el día en que te mueras. Es como un matrimonio, solo que sin la parte vergonzosa de la relación sexual.

Bolt parpadeó confundido.

—¡¿Disculpa?! —chilló indignado—¡¿Cómo que un matrimonio?!

—Es… es la forma más sencilla que tengo para explicártelo —comenzó Sarada, tratando de calmarlo—. No es que estemos casados, pero es algo similar… ¡Ah! ¡Esto es tan vergonzoso, shannaro! Mira, entiéndelo así, accidentalmente te marqué y ahora eres _mío_. Y será así hasta el día que te mueras, lo cual será muy pronto si no vamos con mi mamá, dado que mi padre está furioso contigo. _Quiere matarte._

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle a Bolt: alumnas odiosas de intercambios, mordidas, vampiros, padres asesinos.

 _Ahora eres mío_. Bolt sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, por alguna razón su cuerpo había reaccionado de una manera un poco… emocionado, por no decir otra palabra más comprometedora, cuando oyó a Sarada decir esa afirmación.

 _Suyo_.

Que se fuera al carajo, él no era de nadie. ¿Y qué era eso de que el padre de Sarada quería matarlo?

Sarada ojeó de nueva cuenta su teléfono y volvió a escribir un mensaje, le instó a levantarse con rapidez y salir rápido de la enfermería. Ella cargaba las cosas de ambos y lo guiaba con rapidez por los pasillos vacíos del instituto. Bolt se sorprendió al notar que ya las clases habían acabado y que no había nadie en los salones. ¿Tanto tiempo había estado inconsciente?

—Oye, un momento, ¿a dónde me llevas? —le preguntó, tratando de seguirle el paso apresurado de ella.

—Mi madre nos está esperando afuera —le respondió sin mirarlo—. Vas a ir a cenar con nosotros. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero convenció a papá de conocerte. Así que te lo voy advirtiendo, no digas más de la cuenta, habla solo cuando yo te lo indique y, por el amor de Dios, ni se te ocurra decirme 'teme' delante de él.

Más que una orden, parecía una súplica. Bolt tragó grueso, aquello simplemente le dio mala espina. No creía que esa 'cena' fuera lo mejor en ese momento… ¿Y si en realidad la cena era él?

¿Cómo había terminado en esa situación? Oh, claro, había decidido ignorar su alarma y seguir durmiendo cinco minutos más.

Bolt Uzumaki definitivamente odiaría los lunes por el resto de su existencia, casi tanto como odiaba a su padre.

Que mierda de día.

 **Fin.**

 **A/N:** Bueno, la última vez que escribí algo fue hace aproximadamente un año. No es que no he querido escribir más, es que carezco de tiempo para eso (mi carrera me tiene muy ocupada, no es por exagerar). Ya estoy revisando de nueva cuenta mis long-fics, tratando de recordar cómo era la secuencia de la historia, no prometo nada pero trataré de comenzar a escribir de nueva cuenta 'Lo que queda de ella'. En fin, esta idea me tenía rondando la cabeza, no sé cómo será recibida porque creo que aún no son muy abundantes los fics de esta pareja (y menos en los Universos Alternativos). Dejé un final abierto con posibilidad de continuación, porque si continuaba escribiendo, no iba a terminar nunca. Así que si les gusta, aunque sea un poquito y quieren que saqué otro One-shot que continúe éste, déjenlo saber con un review. De antemano, muchas gracias.

Saludos.

Ama-chan


End file.
